


Avengers Nine-Nine

by wearenotdoinggethelp



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Nick Fury Knows All
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenotdoinggethelp/pseuds/wearenotdoinggethelp
Summary: Tony Stark and his fellow detectives Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Sargents Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes (not including civilian administrator Clint Barton) have a new Captain.Set in an alternate universe similar to the one in B99. The first few chapters will follow the first episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, with the rest having there own storyline, with some similarities to the show.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Clint Barton & Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Jones is accused of murder. But really, what's new?

“Stark, where are we on the Raymond murder?” Fury asks, standing at the front of the room.  
“The evidence has been stolen, but… We have a lead.” at this, Tony walks up to the front, flipping around the whiteboard to show a picture of a woman with black hair and a sour expression.   
“Ms Jessica Jones, 32. She’s a P.I., and records show that she was hired to find Mr Raymond, who was later found in her apartment-slash-office.”

“I want to speak to my lawyer,” Jones says, as soon as she is sat down at the table in the questioning room.  
“Uh, sure, I guess.” This Jones woman is more intimidating than Nat, and that’s saying something. Bruce hands the woman a phone, who dials in a number.  
“Murdock? Are you awake? Yeah, uhh... I’m at the 99th precinct.” A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. Jones puts down the phone, looking at Bruce as if to dare him to say anything.  
“I guess, we’ll just get started with a few basic questions. Can I ask you how long you’ve been a PI?”  
“No.”  
“Alrighty.” This was going to be a long shift.

10 minutes later, Jones’ lawyer walked in. He was a tallish man, maybe a year or so older than Jones. He had red glasses, and a cane he held in his hands. With a start, Tony realized he was blind.

“What’ve you done this time, Jess?” The man sighed.  
“Not my fault a guy shot himself in my office, Murdock,” Jones says, looking unhappy.  
“Jess, we have talked about this.” Murdock, says, looking equally unhappy.

“Have we? Hm. Maybe you should introduce yourself to the cops.” They’re looking at us funny.  
“Sorry, detectives.” Murdock turns in the vague direction of Tony and Bruce. “My name is Matthew Murdock. I’m Jess’ friend. I’m also a lawyer, but as she hasn’t actually been arrested, I am here as her friend.”  
“Alright.” Bruce sighed and started asking Jess the necessary questions.

It turned out Jess hadn’t killed Raymond. She had been hired by his family to find him, and a couple of months later had come to her office to find Raymond dead in the middle of the rug. He had shot himself.

Clint and Murdock also got on particularly well. It was annoying, really. Apparently, they had met before. In college, Murdock had ended up drunk in the same dumpster Clint was drunk in. Clint had also not had his aids at the time, so the pair were a complete disaster duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I neglecting my other pieces for this? Yes. Do I still want you to check out those? Yes.
> 
> If more people comment on my "call me q" series, I may have the motivation and ideas to complete it.
> 
> https://discord.gg/nZfgC6Hyxw - Copy and paste this link to join ensmore, an OC roleplay server where nothing is as it seems...  
> https://discord.gg/mAzyuRpGPE - Copy and paste this link to join cedar's server, where you can roleplay ocs in your favourite fandoms.


	2. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We have a plot!

“Simmons! No-more-dead-things-in-the-lunch area” Bruce and Tony stand in the lab, looking on as a lab tech berates another, hitting her about the head with a plimsoll.  
“One time, Fitz, one time!” The woman retaliates, her English accent contrasting that of most of his colleagues.

Obviously noticing the two men standing looking at them, the woman (Simmons presumably) turns around.  
“I am so sorry.” he smiles, a Scottish accent coming through. “This idiot-” he punctuates this with a slap on the woman’s, Simmons’, Tony guessed, shoulder.  
“-left a cat next to my lunchbox.”  
“Fitz, I’m not as bad as that guy in the flat at uni- he left eyeballs in the fridge”   
The man shudders, holding out his hand. “I’m Fitz, she’s Simmons. I’m engineering, she’s Biochem.”  
“Nice to meet you” Bruce steps forward, shaking Fitz’s hand. “I’m Detective Bruce Banner, this is Detective Tony Stark.”  
“Yeah, you too…” Fitz says, already distracted by something on the table behind him.  
Simmons smiles awkwardly, obviously wanting to get back to work as well.   
Grabbing Tony by the arm, Bruce made his way to the door of the lab, waving to the two scientists, saying something along the lines of “Cmon Tony, let’s leave these two to their jobs. Shouldn’t we be solving the Tyler case?”

“You met Fitzsimmons.” Fury mentions casually, as Tony is in the Captain’s office, for yet another tie berating.  
Looking up at the Captain in surprise, Tony makes a confused noise, as Fury rolls his eyes.  
“Fitzsimmons are some of the best crime scene analysts and lab techs in the country. Not quite sure why they chose to work with the 99, but they are excellent.” The Captain tells Tony, as the latter looks increasingly confused. 

“Peggy!” Steve exclaims, as a brown-haired woman, with bright red lipstick and dressed in a blue 50s style dress walked into the bullpen, accompanied by an olive-skinned man, leaning heavily on a crutch.  
“Guys, this is Peggy and Daniel. They’re old friends, here from LA for the weekend.” Steve tells them, looking round to his team.  
Walking out of his office, Fury notices the new arrivals. “Captain Carter, Chief Sousa.” He nods at the two, walking over.   
“Oh, it’s actually just Ms Carter now. Soon to be Mrs Sousa though” She says, side-eyeing Daniel.  
“You two are engaged?” Fury asks, looking surprised. “Congratulations. Now, I suppose you aren’t just here to discuss this, Peggy. Shall we step into my office?”

An hour or so later, Daniel is sitting at Bruce’s desk, both discussing some new innovation in crime scene analysis, as Peggy emerges from Fury’s office.  
“What now, Ms Carter?” Fury asks, holding open the door, as Peggy walks out, her handbag swinging beside her.  
“Now, we go to work.” Motioning to Daniel, Peggy pulls out a sleek phone, like no model Tony’s ever seen, from her bag, and holds it to her ear. “Rose? Tell Daisy we have a lead. We’ll meet at Holy Cross Cemetery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we have a beginning of a plot(s)!  
> What are Fitzsimmons doing at the 99th?  
> What are Peggy and Daniel up to?
> 
> If there are any characters you want to appear, comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

As Peggy and Daniel rush out, Tony stands gaping in their wake, looking around for Fury and Steve, who have disappeared. Typical. “Is anyone else a little puzzled by this? Clint? Bruce? Steve’s old friend who he’s never mentioned, turns up, has what sounded like a very tense conversation with Fury, calls someone sounding all mysterious and rushes off with her husband. Anyone?”

“I mean… Yeah, man. But what’s there to find out about it?” Clint shrugs, looking at Tony.

Tony shrugs back at Clint, looking at Bruce, Natasha and Thor. “Barring Clint, we’re detectives. Let’s try to crack the case of Peggy Carter.”

Tony’s Flat

Brooklyn, NYC

“Okay…” Tony looks at what they had so far, the product of a few google searches on Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa. Sousa had turned up a few more results, being some sort of war hero. He’d been injured overseas saving another man’s life. Natasha was sitting in the corner with a knowing look in her eyes, refusing to comment, although Tony knew she knew something. Nat scared him.

Clint was sitting next to her, looking at something on his phone with his hearing aids out. Tony wasn’t going to interrupt him either. Hell hath no fury like an interrupted Clint.

Peggy hadn’t turned up much but a few pictures of her, posted on the social media of one Angela Martinelli, a waitress in Queens, and a Rose Roberts, a temp living in LA. Nothing other than that, however, and no social media of her own. The woman was a dead end. It bugged Tony. Clint was heaps better at traversing the net than Tony, but... He didn’t want to interrupt him.

“Stage one of the plan. Interrogate Steve. Ask him about his friend, how they met, what she does. Simple stuff. Bruce, you try. Steve trusts you more than anyone here, apart from maybe Romanoff, who seems to be not participating.” At this, Nat looks up.

“I’d participate if there was anything  _ interesting  _ going on. But now-” she checks her phone, sighing. “I have to go meet a contact. And Clint-” Nat taps Clint on the shoulder at this, signing something to him. “Has an archery class to instruct. His  _ star  _ student, so he’d better not be late.”

Nat and Clint stand up, waving to the others, and head towards the door; a once blue peeling hunk of warped wood.

“Okay, so, Thor, I had this idea…”

  
  


_ You know they’re trying to figure out Carter and Sousa, Clint?  _ Nat signs to the man beside her, as they walk along the street, heading to the archery lanes.

_ Was that what this was about? Huh.  _ Clint signs back, a look of surprise on his face, making Natasha roll her eyes.

_ Do keep up, idiot.  _ At this, Nat stalks off down the street, heading, unbeknownst to anyone in the Nine-Nine but Clint and Steve, to Holy Cross Cemetery. They had a lead, and she had a job to do. 

Picking up her phone, he spoke into it: “Black Widow is active. En route to the rendezvous point.”

Holy Cross Cemetery

Brooklyn, NYC

Arriving at the cemetery, Nat walked through the gate, spotting the others in the corner. Rose Roberts, Daisy Johnson, Carol Danvers, Maria Rambeau, Fitzsimmons, Edwin Jarvis, Carter and Sousa. The whole team.

“Widow” Peggy nods to the Russian, as she joins them in the circle.

“Carter” Natasha greets, looking around at the team, dressed in sombre black as to fit in in the graveyard. It didn’t suit all of them. Johnson, trained almost to the level of the Widow herself, looked at home in it as Natasha, but Roberts, although highly trained, was much more comfortable in flowery dresses and bright colours. Edwin Jarvis, a butler at heart, and not at all used to espionage (before joining the team he had only caught the cook pocketing the good spoons) looked comfortable, but not overly keen. Sousa and Carter, practically made for Intelligence work hid whatever feelings they had about the outfits well.

“What’s the lead?”

Queens Archery

Queens, NYC

“You can’t just leave the shot, Kate. You have to pull… and follow through.” Clint demonstrated, looking over his shoulder at his star student, Katherine Bishop, a 20-year-old private investigator that Clint had been tutoring in archery since she was 18. She was talented, but lacked the attention span. Much like her tutor. Clint liked her. She dog-sat Lucky when he went out of town to a competition.

An arrow flew through the air, displacing the particles in its path with a ‘whoosh’, almost too high a pitch for Clint to hear, even with his aids in. In quick succession, Kate shot 4 more, hitting the bullseye.

“Good job, Hawkeye.” Clint slapped Kate on the back, firing his own arrows at his target.

“Clint, do you know Jessica Jones?” Kate asked, snapping her wrist-guard off, looking at her tutor.

“We have a mutual friend. Why are you asking?” Clint replied, puzzled. He knew Jess was Matt’s girlfriend? Friend? But what had that got to do with Kate?

“I wanted to contact her. She was in the papers for the Killgrave case, as a PI. I want her to mentor me.” Kate removes the arrows from the target carefully

“Easier said than done, kiddo. I can talk to Matty, but no guarantee Jess will be up for it. She works alone, and considers herself a bad influence. I’ll do what I can.” Clint sighs, packing his stuff up. “I gotta go talk to Nat. She was talking to a contact earlier, and I promised her I’d meet her at Josie’s.”


	4. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some cameos! Comment if there are any characters you want to become regulars, o any you want included.

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Tony groused, holding a bag to his side.

“Steve’s boyfriend has just proposed to him, I guess it’s his fiance now, and we are throwing an engagement party, because we are Steve’s friends. And, I heard Rogers mention to Fury that Carter will be there.” Bruce glanced at Tony, reading his expression carefully. “It’ll give you the opportunity to dig up some more on her and Sousa.”

Tugging at his tie, Tony sighed. “Doesn’t explain why we have to wear  _ these  _ things.”

“We’re fitting in. It’s a smart event, Steve’s friends with some high-up, rich folk.” Bruce mumbled, adjusting his tie. “Just… Be sensible, okay?”

“You know me, Brucey-bear. I’ll just be my usual, charming self,” Tony grins, heading towards the door of Steve and Bucky’s place.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Bruce mutters, following him.

“Tony, you remember Matt, right? The lawyer.” Steve clarifies, with Murdock standing next to him, the man’s red hair more prominent in the light.

“Tony, right?” Murdock holds out his hand, the one that wasn’t hooked round a black-haired woman’s arm. “This is Elektra Natchios.”

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Elektra holds out her hand, speaking in an odd accent, similar to that of Simmons and Peggy Carter, but not quite.

“So, you two know Steve and Bucky, then?” Bruce asked, confused. Murdock and Steve hadn’t even talked when the former was at the station a few weeks ago.

“We have a… Mutual friend, if you will.” Murdock nods, tugging at Elektra’s arm. “Elle, c’mon. I want you to meet someone. Natasha Romanoff.”

“Are you trying to hook me up with someone, Matt Murdock? Spill” 

Huh. So Murdock and Elektra weren’t dating. That was a surprise, they seemed very… intimate. Tony shrugged. Ah well.

“Tony, Bruce, these are my old friends, Charles and Erik Lensherr-Xavier,” A young, brunette, intelligent-looking man in a wheelchair, with his husband, who looked gruff, but Tony could tell he had a lot of love for his husband and his family. He was a detective. It was his job. Kinda.

“Franklin Nelson and Marci Stahl”

“Daniel Rand and Colleen Wing”

“Luke Cage and Doctor Claire Temple”

“Doctors Stephen Strange and Christine Palmer”

“Karen Page and Frank Castle”

“Captain Fury’s husband, Phil”

“Daisy Johnson and Rose Roberts”

“Jessica Jones and Malcolm Ducasse”

“I’m James Barnes. Call me Bucky, please,” Finally, Steve’s fiance. 

“Tony. I’m- Steve’s my boss.” Shaking Bucky’s hand, Tony smiled. 

“You know, he’s never mentioned you before.” Tony tipped his head sideways, puzzled for god knows what time today.

“I mean, Stevie likes to keep his work life and his family life separate, y’know?” Bucky shrugged. “His business, really.”


End file.
